SleepOver
by CuteDarkAngel345
Summary: Sakura hosts a birthday slumber party for her younger sister and when the guests start to dissappear what will happen? Sasusaku Nejiten Shikaino naruhina
1. Kaiya's birthday

SleepOver

Sakura, her best friends and her little sister, Kaiya are at Sakura and Kaiya's house (actually it's more of a condo now that I think about it) having a sleepover.

"So what do you guys want to do cause I'm bored out of my mind!" Kaiya screamed to the heavens. Just then rain started to pour outside, thunder started to roar and lighting started to clap.

Sakura's POV

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ino screamed when someone knocked on the door. Kaiya and Tenten went to get it. When they opened the door to see Shikamaru, Sasuke Naruto, Neji and my sister's crush Hiroshi.

"What the hell are the five of you doing here?" I asked.

"It's raining," Sasuke said.

"Well thanks for the newsflash captain obvious!" Ino screamed.

"And the nearest house is Neji's which is half way across town, and besides him it's you," Shikamaru stated.

"Well you can't say here-" My sister started poking me side.

"That's him Hiro he's on my team and I like him a lot, a lot, a lot!" Kaiya whispered excitedly.

"As I was saying wait Hiro what are you doing here?"

"Um . . . came by to say hi to Kaiya and happy birthday," Hiro stuttered as he reached out and gave my baby sister a present wrapped in golden wrapping paper. Kaiya gave it to Ino who placed in the pile of gifts by a three layered triple chocolate cake.

"Well that's what this sleepover is for." Ino stated.

"I see cake!" Naruto said as he was making his way to the cake Hinata and I spent four hours making.

"Touch the cake and you die!" I hissed, Naruto squeaked. " So leave! Plus I have to change and I won't change into my PJs until you get the hell out of my house!" I blinked and all of the lights turned off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino screamed when the lights turned back on Ino was missing.

"Okay what's happning?" Hinata said scared as she hid behind her cousin.

"I don't know Hina-chan but all I do know is that this isn't an ordinary birthday slumber party." Kaiya said running her hands though her short platnium hair.

Mandee: So freaky

Ino: Why am I the first one to dissappear?

Mandee: 'cause I get lonely.

Ino: Okay well read and review 


	2. Birthday disasters

SleepOver

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters

Recap: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ino screamed when the lights turned back on Ino was missing.

"Okay what's happning?" Hinata said scared as she hid behind her cousin.

"I don't know Hina-chan but all I do know is that this isn't an ordinary birthday slumber party." Kaiya said running her hands though her short platnium hair. End recap

Chapter two

"No, no I'm scared we can't split up!" Hinata said scared holding Naruto's hand. She started to cry. "What's going to happen to us Naruto-kun?"

"Hopefully some of us will make it out -" The lights turned off. "No don't take her take me. Hinata no!" The lights turned back on to see Hinata's braclet in Naruto's hands. "She's gone and it's all my fault, I couldn't protect her from whatever took her." Neji reached out for Naruto's shoulder. "No don't touch me Neji I want to be alone." Naruto headed for the door and turned doorknob. "Ow, the doorknob shocked me!"

"We need to split up," Tenten said as she headed to Sakura's room.

"Tenni," Neji ran after her. "Tenten what's wrong?"

"What if we don't make it out of here? What if we both die?"

"Tenni we are not going to die, whatever is in this house is not going to get us. It is not going to take you. I'll protect you with my life. I love you Tenten and I always have."

Neji's POV

I leaned in and kissed Tenten. My hands went down from her curves to her slim waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. A strand of brown hair covered her beautiful brown eyes. I tucked the strand behind her ear and walked out of the room with my new girlfriend. The lights went out again as Tenten grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Luckily neither Tenten or I were taken.

We ran to were the others were and saw that the birthday girl and Hiro were missing.

"Why two people this time?" Tenten asked.

"Hiro wouldn't let go of Kaiya's waist and the monster or whatever took them just excepted for Hiro to let go but he didn't. Hiro really loves my sister and she really loves him too."

We all sat on the carpet. Tenten put her head on my lap as I started petting her hair. The remainder of the girls which was just Tenten and Sakura yawned and went to sleep.

"You guys what are we going to do?" Naruto asked quietly (wait quietly Naruto and quiet should never be in the same sentence unless seperated by the words is not)

"Dobe do you hear that?"

"It's someone screaming. Oh no Ino!"Shikamaru said trying to find were the sound was coming from.

Mandee: OMG

Sakura: I'm scared

Mandee- Ok well read and review 


	3. Unexpected Love

SleepOver

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Naruto cast so I'm sad :(

Chapter Three

Recap: "Dobe do you hear that?"

"It's someone screaming. Oh no Ino!" Shikamaru said trying to find were the sound was coming from.  
End Recap

"Okay Sasuke I'm offically scared out of my mind!" Sakura yelled as she hid behind Sasuke. "I'm afraid that we'll all die here in my new condo."

"New?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Kaiya and I moved in here about a couple of weeks ago. We just finished unpacking in time for Kaiya's birthday and Ino thought it would be an awesome idea to have a slumber party in our new condo to get used to it even Tenten could've told you that." Shikamaru went to find where the sound came from.

"Okay alright everything is going to be okay," Neji said as he wrapped his arm around his crying girlfriend. The lights went out and started to blink on and off. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Tenten saw a figure taking Naruto and Shikamaru away into the basment.

"Okay all we know is that all of our friends are in the basment and we have got to get them out of there but how?" Sakura asked

"Sakura don't stress yourself," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry we're going to go down first," Neji stated.

"Yeah don't - fate believing boyfriend say what?" Neji pulled Tenten to the basment.

"Sakura everything is going to be okay alright?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl.

"Why do you fucking care? You betrayed the village how can I forgive that?"

"Just the way that the dobe and Kakashi did."

Sakura's POV

Sasuke and I heard a scream from the basment. Oh no Tenni!

"We have to get down there," I started to run to the basment but Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"It wouldn't do them any good if we get caught too."

"Well we just can't stay here and do nothing!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"Sorry okay I shouldn't have ever left you on that bench you deserve better than that, so I'm sor-" I slammed my lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke and I broke away like a minute away, he kissed my forehead, grabbed my arm as we headed to the basment. Both of our eyes widened at what we saw.

"Itachi!" Sasuke lunged at his brother to attack though that didn't work out so great. Itachi deflected Sasuke like he was nothing more than a feather. Sasuke-kun and I saw our friends nailed to a wall with like ten kunais.

"No, No!" I lunged at Itachi with my ice-fire blazing in my hand. I had always had this power inside me that's how I could control my charka so well. I struck Itachi right across the chest. Sasuke came running as I sank to my knees. "I-I wanted to help with your revenge. I-I didn't know I'd kill him."

"You didn't you did something I never could. You injured Itachi. I love you."

"I-I love you too," We kissed again.

"Saki-nii-chan I wouldn't want to interupt your yuck fest. Emphasis on the yuck!" Kaiya said.

Mandee- Awww

Ino- Yeah Shika-kun really cares about me

Shikamaru- Why wouldn't I troublesome woman?

Ino- Aww I love you too They start making out

Kaiya-Ewwwwwwwwww Yuck fest. Well R and R ! 


	4. The best birthday party ever

SleepOver 

Recap: "You didn't you did something I never could. You injured Itachi. I love you."

"I-I love you too," We kissed again.

"Saki-nii-chan I wouldn't want to interupt your yuck fest. Emphasis on the yuck!" Kaiya said.

End Recap

Kaiya's POV

"I can't believe that Sasuke-kun and I are dating," my sister said as we were sitting in my bedroom

"I wish that Shika-kun and I were like that?"

"Hey Ino did you know that Shikamaru was really worried about you when Itachi got to you and Hinata, Naruto blamed himself for us losing you," Tenni said. We walked out of the room into the living room where the five guys were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Saki we have to go sorry, now that the rain has stopped," Sasuke explained as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Yeah Sakura the teme and I will see you tommarow. Bye Hina-chan," Naruto said as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek which made her blush and faint.

"Bye troublesome woman I'll see you tommarow," Shikamaru brushed Ino's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tommarow at training Tenni," Neji said as he kissed his new girlfriend.

"Same here Kai," Hiro said after he kissed me. With that the boys left. I heard a thumping coming from where the presents were.

"What was that?" I asked. We walked toward the presents, found the one that was thumping, then realised that was a basket. I took the blanket off to see a card on a cute bunny's ear. "Happy birthday Kaiya I love you from your new boyfriend Hiro," "What are you going to name her?" My sister asked.

"Rini, Rini is her name." That was the greatest birthday party ever!

Mandee: Sorry for such a short chapter well read and review.


End file.
